The invention relates to a process and composition for improving corrosion resistance of stainless steel powder moldings by combining said powder before molding with a metal additive.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,813 and 3,520,680 are concerned with improving corrosion resistance of stainless steel powder moldings by coating or blending the stainless steel powder before molding with very small amounts of a metal additive consisting of tin or a tin alloy with nickel or copper. Improved corrosion resistance is attained when compacting the coated powders and sintering them at between 2000.degree. and 2300.degree. F.
Further improvement in corrosion resistance is obtained with the composition and method of the invention as described below employing larger amounts of at least one of copper or nickel.